


Tajne przez poufne

by Meadager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Fanfiction, Funny, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadager/pseuds/Meadager
Summary: Pod osłoną ciemności zwolennicy Czarnego Pana gromadzą się na dorocznym spotkaniu podsumowującym, które przypadkowym zbiegiem okoliczności wypada właśnie w tej wyjątkowy wieczór „bardzo ciepły, choć grudniowy". Co się na nim wydarzy i dlaczego Nott nie ma talentu do wymyślania peryfraz? Wszystkie sekrety Śmierciożerców odsłania świątecznie obłąkana miniatura.Świat i bohaterowie należą do J.K. Rowling.
Kudos: 1





	Tajne przez poufne

**Tajne przez poufne,  
czyli scenka rodzajowa z życia Śmierciożerców**

Wszystko zaczęło się od Notta. Spóźniał się. Prawie wszyscy wezwani przez Czarnego Pana Śmierciożercy zgromadzili się już na zborze, tylko pechowa dwójka posłana, żeby zamykać tyły, nadal musiała odmrażać sobie tyłki na mrozie. Śnieg sypał malowniczo, uszlachetniając paskudny krajobraz, jednak nie robił wrażenia na żadnym z ponurych mężczyzn. Dobrze wiedzieli, że wyłącznie generuje dodatkowe problemy – na białym tle lepiej widać krew.

Śmierciożerca Numer 1 zaszeleścił w kieszeni paczką tanich papierosów, Śmierciożerca Numer 2 beztrosko oparł się o framugę ciemnych, odpowiednio odpychających i dających do myślenia drzwi tajnej kryjówki, po czym rzucił koledze oceniające spojrzenie. Przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie, bo niewiele było widać spoza białej maski zakrywającej mu twarz.

– No co? – prychnął Śmierciożerca Numer 1 niskim, lodowatym jak zamarznięte jezioro głosem, który znakomicie odstraszał ewentualnych rozmówców.

– Rzuć to świństwo, to ci nie wyjdzie na zdrowie.

– Dziękuję za troskę.

– Mówię serio – ciągnął niewzruszenie Śmierciożerca Numer 2. – Robiliśmy w departamencie testy, tak z ciekawości. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jakie paskudztwa tam pakują. Mugole są popieprzeni.

– Och, w departamencie? – zauważył Śmierciożerca Numer 1 z gryzącą ironią. – A cóż ty możesz mieć wspólnego z jakimkolwiek departamentem, nieznany mi bliżej mężczyzno w masce?

– Zamknij się, Sn... To znaczy, kompletnie mi obcy współśmierciojadzie – poprawił się na lekkim bezdechu Śmierciożerca Numer 2. Odchylił nieco maskę i odetchnął głęboko, łapczywie. – Kurwa, nienawidzę tych masek, cały się pocę jak świnia.

– Pretensję do Av... To znaczy, do bezimiennego, chytrego jak ostatni padalec towarzysza odpowiedzialnego za pozyskanie wyposażenia, który sprowadził wszystko po kosztach z Chin, a resztę przegrał w karty.

– Jesteś bardzo dobrze poinformowany.

– Ja? – zdziwił się niewinnie Śmierciożerca Numer 1, intensyfikując szeleszczenie fajkami. – Gdzieżbym śmiał interesować się przesadnie pozostałymi członkami organizacji. Działamy wszak w najwyższej tajemnicy, czyż nie?

Popatrzyli na siebie i zapewne zgodnie się skrzywili, ale tanie maski, które trzeba było mocować za pomocą elastycznych gumek zaczepianych o uszy, skutecznie to ukryły. Śmierciożerca Numer 1 w końcu stracił cierpliwość i sięgnął po papierosa. Początkowo próbował go wepchnąć w otwór wycięty na usta, ale wtedy przypadkiem ukruszył płat białej farby. Ostatecznie uchylił maskę i zapalił po ludzku.

Wtedy właśnie pojawił się Nott... Eee, Śmierciożerca Numer 3. Nie mógł aportować się bezpośrednio przy wrotach do kryjówki, a że nie cechował się specjalną kondycją, zadyszał się, zanim dotarł na miejsce.

– Ale ziąb, co? – zagadnął konwersacyjnie. – Co mnie ominęło?

– Prysznic? – zasugerował złośliwie Śmierciożerca Numer 2.

– Cholernie zabawne, Rook... To znaczy... No...

– Przypadkowy przechodniu w ciemnym odzieniu? – podrzucił uprzejmie Śmierciożerca Numer 1, któremu zastrzyk nikotyny pobudził zmysł kreatywny.

– Z ust mi to wyjąłeś, Sn... To jest, podejrzanie przenikliwy nieznajomy. To jest, kurwa, męczące – ocenił Śmierciożerca Numer 3. – Na Salazara, wszyscy byliśmy w jednym Domu w Hogwarcie, dlaczego musimy tak się wydurniać?

– Oszczędzilibyśmy sobie tego baletu, gdybyś przyszedł na czas, zamiast szlajać się po dziwkach z Nokturnu – rzucił marudnie Śmierciożerca Numer 2. – Żona wie o twoich rozrywkach?

– Skąd wiesz, że mam żonę, anonimowy kolego?

– Bo to siostra mojej żony, bezimienny dupku.

– Drodzy panowie, których pierwszy raz widzę na oczy – przerwał im znudzony Śmierciożerca Numer 1. – Czy możemy wreszcie wejść do środka? Sądzę, że już dawno się zaczęło.

– Spoko. Napaliłeś się już, Sn... Eee...

– Chuj – uciął Śmierciożerca Numer 1. – Daruj sobie, bo kompletnie brak ci finezji, o lotności umysłu nie wspominając.

– Popieram kolegę. – Kiwnął głową Śmierciożerca Numer 2. – Zacznij spisywać sobie stosowne komentarze przed spotkaniami, bo na żywo ani trochę ci nie wychodzi.

– Jasne, już pędzę – prychnął Śmierciożerca Numer 3. – Bo nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, o niegodni przyjaciele spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

Dwaj pozostali mężczyźni być może spojrzeli na niego z uznaniem, gdy w końcu zdołał popisać się poetyckim kunsztem, a być może tylko w udręce przewrócili oczami. Jak zawsze, ciężko było cokolwiek wnioskować u facetów w maskach, ale Śmierciożerca Numer 3 wolał zakładać bardziej przychylny dla siebie scenariusz wydarzeń.

Śnieg wirował romantycznie, mróz przenikał przez niedopasowane do chłodnej aury, ale za to niezwykle atrakcyjne wizualnie peleryny z wężowej skóry, a aksamitna noc skrywała złe zamiary.

Śmierciożerca Numer 1 wymownie splunął, po czym odrzucił od siebie i przydeptał niedopałek.

– To idziemy czy nie?

Pozostali skinęli głowami. Gwiazdka u Mrocznego Lorda była czymś, czego nie dało się ominąć – nie, żeby nie próbowali. Śmierciożercy zwykle zjawiali się na niej w komplecie, więc dziki tłum był niemal nie do ogarnięcia, co szczególnie przeszkadzało cokolwiek autystycznemu z natury Śmierciożercy Numer 1.

– Ty to byś pewnie wolał teraz dłubać w tych swoich kociołkach, co? – zwrócił się do niego niemal sympatycznie Śmierciożerca Numer 3.

Czarne oczy skryte za maską spojrzały na niego chłodno.

– Wypraszam sobie, drogi człowieku, którego dopiero co spotkałem i który nic o mnie nie wiesz. Równie dobrze mógłbym być kupcem bławatnym, jak i kimkolwiek innym.

– No właśnie, Nott... To jest, namolny sprzedawco obwoźny – poprawił się Śmierciożerca Numer 2. – I żaden z nas nie chce też sobie wyobrażać, gdzie ty sam wolałbyś teraz dłubać.

Śmierciożerca Numer 3 zachichotał.

– W samym przyjemnych miejscach, zapewniam. Mogę ci kilka pokazać, jak ładnie poprosisz, o pruderyjny pastorze Czarnego Zakonu.

– Masz ci los, stworzyliśmy demona, Sn... To znaczy, niespotykanie przewrotny warzycielu mikstur.

– Kupcu bławatny – podkreślił Śmierciożerca Numer 1 z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy. – A teraz naprawdę powinniśmy już wejść do środka, moi drodzy niekrewni i nieznajomi.

Trzej Śmierciożercy zgodnie odwrócili się ku ponurym drzwiom, a następnie przekroczyli próg. W wąskim i krótkim, dusznym korytarzyku było też ciemno, choć oko wykol. Wśród mroku połyskiwała jedynie kolejna trupia maska, a za nią zmęczone oczy Śmierciożercy Numer 4.

– Patrzcie, kto dzisiaj pilnuje bramy – rzucił cokolwiek złośliwie Śmierciożerca Numer 3. – Masz pieskie szczęście, Doło...

– To znaczy, strażniku bramy piekielnej – poprawił go szybko Śmierciożerca Numer 2.

– Właśnie mówię – nie poddawał się Śmierciożerca Numer 3.

Odźwierny tylko westchnął w udręczeniu.

– Wpierdalać albo wypierdalać – mruknął. – Zimno ciągnie.

Łaskawie posłuchali sugestii, przechodząc do dalszej części Czarnego Dworu. Budynek wyglądał równie niezachęcająco jak zwykle, naturalnie nie znalazła się w nim ani ciutka miejsca na świąteczne dekoracje, festony kolorowych światełek czy udekorowane lukrem pierniczki. Doroczny zjazd zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta nie miał nic wspólnego z towarzyskim opłatkiem, termin jedynie zwykłym przypadkiem wypadał w podobnym czasie. Trzej mężczyźni długo wędrowali przez niewątpliwie magicznie powiększone wnętrze, nim dotarli do głównej sali, gdzie już trwało zgromadzenie. Odziani od stół do głów w paradne czarne szaty czarodzieje i czarownice stali w wielkim kole, w którym ktoś wrzeszczał dziko, wijąc się w niewypowiedzianych męczarniach.

– Wesołych świąt – syknął ironicznie Śmierciożerca Numer 2.

Dłoń Śmierciożercy Numer 1 powędrowała do kieszeni w nerwowym odruchu. Wymiętoszona paczka fajek ponownie zaszeleściła.

– Spóźniliście się – powiedział lodowatym tonem Czarny Pan, którego uwadze nic nie umknęło.

Śmierciożercy Numer 1 i 2 wykazali się o wiele lepszym refleksem, od razu zginając się w pokornym pokłonie i bezmyślnie wyrzucając z siebie równie górnolotne, co generyczne przeprosiny. Śmierciożerca Numer 3 nie miał tyle szczęścia. Pośpiesznie ciśnięte zaklęcie trafiło go prosto w pierś, co zawsze było najgorszą opcją. Ból dosłownie eksplodował w jego ciele, błyskawicznie obejmując w posiadanie wszystkie członki.

– Nott, ty debilu – westchnął jego powinowaty z nisko pochyloną głową.

Szczęśliwie Lord Voldemort szybko miał dosyć i po tym krótkim pokazie powrócił do przerwanych tortur głównej gwiazdy wieczoru. Żaden z nowo przybyłych nie znał tego nieszczęśnika, domyślali się, że należał do grona nowych rekrutów, którzy niedawno zawalili jakąś misję. Ponieważ wszyscy trzej znajdowali się wyżej w hierarchii, nie bardzo ich to wszystko interesowało i rzadko zniżali się do zapamiętywania nowych twarzy (ekhem, masek). Zbyt szybko się zmieniały.

Śmierciożerca Numer 3 nadal jęczał powalony silnym Crucio. Towarzysze, którzy wcześniej na niego czekali, zlitowali się i unieśli go, biorąc pod ramiona. Razem dołączyli do kręgu. Dopiero wtedy Śmierciożerca Numer 1 zwrócił uwagę na kolejny szczegół, który wcześniej umknął jego uwadze. Nad głowami zgromadzonych, niczym parodia świątecznego stroika, z rozkrzyżowanymi rękami i nogami unosił się kolejny ekswyznawca, który nie spełnił oczekiwań. Miał usta szeroko otwarte do krzyku, jednak żaden dźwięk od dawna się z nich nie wydobywał. Lśniące matowo oczy oraz kapiąca na zakurzoną podłogę krew nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, co do jego obecnego stanu.

Cieszcie się narody, bo oto tej nocy narodził się Pan, myślał gorzko Śmierciożerca Numer 1. A że wszechświat musi tkwić w ciągłej równowadze, to ktoś musiał też umrzeć. I na końcu ktoś będzie musiał to wszystko posprzątać.

– Czy i ty, drogi kolego, zapobiegawczo rozglądasz się za jemiołą? – zagadnął ubawiony Śmierciożerca Numer 2, podążając za jego wzrokiem i krzywiąc się na widok zwłok. – Rozsądnie, rozsądnie. Wobec braku dostatecznie atrakcyjnych niewiast lepiej mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Podobno święta to czas szaleńców i samobójców.

– Boisz się, że twoje samcze wdzięki rozbudzą czyjąś wyobraźnię, o zniewalająco przystojny nieznajomy? – odgryzł się Śmierciożerca Numer 1

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, komu przyjdą do głowy jakieś głupoty. Taki Macnair na przykład... To znaczy, nasz prywatny ponury żniwiarz. Kto wie, co się dzieje pod tą bujną czupryną?

– Mogę ci obiecać, że jeśli spróbuje się na ciebie rzucić, poświęcę się i sam cię pocałuję – zaproponował powoli powracający do życia Śmierciożerca Numer 3. – Czego się nie robi dla rodziny?

– Dziękuję serdecznie, ale podstawiony pod ścianą wybrałbym już naszego mistrza subtelnej sztuki warzenia mikstur. – Śmierciożerca Numer 2 na pewno uśmiechał się w tym momencie pod maską. – Podobno ci cisi zawsze skrywają ciekawe preferencje.

– Uprzejmie proszę o wyłączenie mnie z tej narracji... jak i waszych nieposkromionych fantazji – przerwał ich wywody Śmierciożerca Numer 1 swoim popisowym jedwabistym głosem. – Nie całuję się na pierwszej randce, zwłaszcza w ciemno.

Nie uważali. Absolutnie nie dało się tego ukryć, tym bardziej przed Czarnym Panem. Jednak ponownie Śmierciożercy Numer 1 i 2 bez większego problemu uchylili się przed zaklęciem, które z całym impetem wyrżnęło w Śmierciożercę Numer 3. Nott miał wyjątkowo kiepską noc.

– CISZA! – ryknął Lord Voldemort. – Mamy mnóstwo pracy, a postępy nie są zadowalające. To nie był dobry rok, drodzy państwo, co przyznaję ze smutkiem. Mieliśmy pewne znaczące osiągnięcia, owszem, ale nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie wszyscy należycie kontrybuują do naszej wspólnej sprawy. Nowy minister, przez nikogo nieniepokojony, panoszy się w ministerstwie, które już od dawna powinno być nasze. Kto był jego kontaktem? Kto raczy mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego trzeba było odłożyć te plany? Czy są jacyś chętni, aby omówić na forum kluczowe wskaźniki produktywności? A może mam zacząć sam wymieniać nazwiska?

– To byłoby zdecydowanie faux pas w każdej sekretnej organizacji – zauważył cicho Śmierciożerca Numer 2, kierując te słowa do swojego towarzysza, który parsknął trochę wbrew sobie.

– Crucio! – krzyknął ponownie Czarny Pan i kolejne zaklęcia zaczęły wesolutko rykoszetować po całej komnacie, rozświetlając ją znacznie ponad przyjęte w takich okolicznościach standardy.

– Och, są i fajerwerki – dodał nieznośny Śmierciożerca Numer 2. – Czy na twoim zaproszeniu wspominali o dodatkowych atrakcjach, partnerze w zbrodni?

Śmierciożerca Numer 1 wymownie westchnął, omiatając spojrzeniem szalejącego pośród kręgu Czarnego Pana, ledwo dźwigającego się na kolana Śmierciożercę Numer 3, a ostatecznie również otoczonego podejrzanie beztroską aurą Śmierciożercę Numer 2.

– Rookwood, co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – wypalił, porzucają wcześniejsze ceregiele. – Z takim nastawieniem czego się w zasadzie spodziewasz po tym konkretnym klubie towarzyskim?

– Cóż, trzeba by oczywiście poruszyć kwestie finansowe, blask szeroko pojętego prestiżu... No i potwornie się nudzę wieczorami.

– Cudownie, chcesz się zamienić?

– Przestańcie pieprzyć i może mi pomóżcie, co? – użalał się nad sobą poraniony Śmierciożerca Numer 3. – Obrywam za was cały wieczór, pierdolone śliskie jaszczury.

– Mówiłem ci już – zbył go zimno Śmierciożerca Numer 2. – Musisz poćwiczyć refleks, mój bracie z innej matki. Straszna pizda się z ciebie zrobiła, jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie dożyjesz końca roku.

– Dziękuję za recenzję, wolałbym jednak nieco konkretniejsze wsparcie. Co ty na to?

Po namyśle Śmierciożerca Numer 2 podał mu rękę i pomógł podnieść się na nogi. Pod Śmierciożercą Numer 3 zatrzęsły się kolana, splunął też krwią. Śmierciożerca Numer 1 mógłby przysiąc, że wśród zabarwionych szkarłatem nitek śliny dostrzegł również kawałek ukruszonego zęba. Czerwień i biel – jakby nie było, świąteczne barwy.

Część oficjalna spotkania właśnie się zakończyła, ostatnie rzucone przez Czarnego Pana zaklęcia powoli wygasały i powaleni nimi Śmierciożercy pokracznie podnosili się z podłogi. Tu i tam tworzyły się towarzyskie grupki, rozbrzmiewały coraz bardziej swobodne rozmowy. Sam Lord Voldemort zebrał wokół siebie kilku bliższych współpracowników, po czym oddzielił się od reszty silnym polem Silencia i skupił na dalszych knowaniach na najbliższą przyszłość. Przy jednej ze ścian z tyłu sali znikąd pojawił się stół z napojami. Stał przy nim Mulciber – szczwany i obrotny Śmierciożerca Numer 5, a prywatnie odnoszący sukcesy przedsiębiorca – co znaczyło tyle, że cała wystawa alkoholi stanowiła żywą reklamę jego prywatnej destylarni połączoną z degustacją.

– Chodź. – Śmierciożerca Numer 3 łaskawie pociągnął szwagra (czy też raczej paszenoga) za kołnierz. – Znajdziemy ci coś mocniejszego do picia. Idziesz z nami, kupcze bławatny?

Śmierciożerca Numer 1 pokręcił głową. Nie miał ochoty pić, wolałby już znaleźć się w domu. Niestety, gdy na zaledwie krótki moment został sam, natychmiast przyplątało się do niego nowe towarzystwo.

– Profesorze – zaczął z szacunkiem Śmierciożerca Numer 6. – Czy znalazłby pan moment, aby porozmawiać o...

– Drogi kolego – przerwał mu Śmierciożerca Numer 1 jadowicie. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, w zgromadzonym tego wieczoru towarzystwie nie znajdują się żadni profesorowie. Wszak jest to jedynie luźna grupa nieznajomych powiązana wspólnymi zainteresowaniami.

Ukryty pod maską Śmierciożerca Numer 6 z pewnością rozdziawił w zdumieniu usta. Nie zrozumiał ani słowa z tego wymyślnego wywodu, jak to Zabini. Był już ósmym mężem przeuroczej pani Zabini, dużo od niej młodszym, bogatszym i głupszym, bo takich najbardziej lubiła. Gotowym do pochłonięcia w każdej chwili. Zapewne na jej prośbę występował teraz w roli ojczyma, mając do wykonania ważną misję.

– Przepraszam, drogi panie. Najwyraźniej zostałem wprowadzony w błąd. Miałem się tutaj spotkać z jednym z nauczycieli Blaise'a.

– Zdecydowanie pan zabłądził – rzucił nieporuszony Śmierciożerca Numer 1. – I bardzo proszę, bez nazw własnych. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto słucha. Chyba nie chciałby pan wpaść w tarapaty, prawda? Pański syn z pewnością jest do pana niezwykle przywiązany. Tak bywa w wypadku nieznacznej różnicy wieku – nie darował sobie tego ostatniego komentarza.

Obruszony Śmierciożerca Numer 6, zwany też Panem Zabini Numer 8, zmył się jak niepyszny, jednak Śmierciożercy Numer 1 nie dane było na długo odetchnąć z ulgą.

– Profesorze.

Kurwa mać!

Wystarczył zaledwie moment, aby pojawili się przy nim kolejni klienci. Może rzeczywiście powinien zostać handlarzem? Sylwetki Śmierciożerców Numer 8a i 8b, zwanych potocznie Tweedledum i Tweedledee, lepiej niż cokolwiek innego zdradzały ich prawdziwą tożsamość. Jeden z powodzeniem mógłby udawać szafę, a drugi... kredens? Niewątpliwie mieli na to dość rozumu – i w zasadzie tylko na to. Nie musieli nawet ściągać masek, aby udowodnić, czyimi są ojcami.

– Panowie – rzucił chłodno Śmierciożerca Numer 1 – widocznie zaszła jakaś tragiczna pomyłka...

– No ba, że pomyłka – zgodził się mrukliwie Śmierciożerca Numer 8a. – Ja już widziałem cenzurkę syna za ostatnie pół roku i żona od razu właśnie tak mi powiedziała: „Goyle, to musi być jakaś pomyłka. Idź i to wyjaśnij".

– Moja powiedziała to samo – dodał od siebie niewyraźnie Śmierciożerca Numer 8b, którego nalana twarz zbyt ciasno wypełniała maskę, tłumiąc nosowy głos. – Tylko dodała: „Crabbe".

„Cudownie", pomyślał udręczony nauczyciel incognito. „Przynajmniej żony ich nie mylą, zdecydowanie imponująca umiejętność".

– Nie dajcie mu uciec! – Gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się kolejny oburzony głos. – Ja też bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd biorą się u Pansy te skandaliczne stopnie. Ja jestem wprost o-b-u-r-z-o-n-y! – Literował energicznie Śmierciożerca Numer 9. – Sądziłem, że wśród przyjaciół obowiązują dżentelmeńskie umowy... No, przynajmniej dżentelmeńsko-nauczycielskie. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy w końcu naucza pan swojego ulubionego przedmiotu, jak poinformowała mnie córka. Zdecydowanie żądamy zmiany nastawienia, profesorze Sn...

– Dość! – przerwał im Śmierciożerca Numer 1, w duchu wzdychając nad tym, jak bardzo brakuje w Hogwarcie czegoś choćby minimalnie przypominającego szkolną wywiadówkę, podczas której rodzice mogliby się należycie wyżyć, ulewając nieco frustracji. – Nie wiem, kogo państwo szukają, ale to z pewnością nie jestem ja... Ja bowiem zawodowo zajmuję się stepowaniem. Życzę państwu miłego wieczoru.

Śmierciożerca Numer 1 ukłonił się teatralnie zgromadzonym wokół niego, zatroskanym rodzicom udręczonych systemem szkolnym pociech, zamiótł podłogę obszerną peleryną i czym prędzej uciekł. Musiał zdążyć, zanim do oszołomionych umysłów dotrze kompletny bezsens zmyślnego przez niego na poczekaniu kłamstwa.

Nie zdążył.

– Severusie.

Cicho jak duch obok jego ramienia pojawiła się Śmierciożerczyni numer 2 (numer 1 przynależał do jej obłąkanej siostry). Jasne, niemal białe włosy wymykały się spod szerokiego kaptura i opadały na maskę. Odrzuciła je nerwowym ruchem, dzięki czemu zobaczył, jak drżą jej nadmiernie szczupłe dłonie.

– Bez imion, proszę – pouczył ją Śmierciożerca Numer 1.

– Och, nie obchodzą mnie te wasze nonsensy – prychnęła, po czym ku jego zdumieniu zdjęła maskę.

Spojrzał prosto w zrozpaczone oczy Narcyzy Malfoy.

– Czy ty również masz zastrzeżenia do ocen Dracona? – zapytał.

– Jego stopnie rzeczywiście się pogorszyły, ale chyba oboje dobrze wiemy dlaczego. Nasza umowa nadal obowiązuje, prawda? – zagadnęła i tak naprawdę nie było to pytanie. Brutalnie przypominała mu o obowiązku, którego sam się podjął.

Potwierdził w milczeniu.

– Draco przyjechał ze szkoły na święta wychudzony i rozgorączkowany, prawie chory – ciągnęła Śmierciożerczyni Numer 2. – Nie poradzi sobie sam, prędzej go to zabije. Podjął przynajmniej dwie próby i osiągnął wielkie nic. Wiadomo, jaka jest tego przyczyna. On wcale nie chce wykonać swojego zadania.

Nie tylko dłonie Narcyzy były szczupłe, jej twarz o zapadniętych policzkach również nie wyglądała zdrowo. Zmartwienia ostatnich miesięcy wycisnęły na niej trwałe piętno, dodając jej lat.

– Nie przyjmie ode mnie pomocy – wyznał niechętnie Śmierciożerca Numer 1. – Przestał mi ufać.

– Postaraj się bardziej – rzuciła surowo. – Złożyłeś obietnicę, a ja starannie cię z niej rozliczę. Czas się kończy.

Śmierciożerca Numer 1 poczuł się postawiony pod ścianą. Nie lubił tego. Łatwo było to poznać po wyrazie jego twarzy, wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę gryźć. Na szczęście maska dobrze to ukrywała.

– Nie jestem waszym niewolnikiem.

– Och, Severusie, przecież nie masz wyboru – powiedziała poważnie Śmierciożerczyni Numer 2. Te słowa i miny nie robiły na niej wrażenia. – Tak samo jak my wszyscy. Zanim minie kolejny rok, zapłacimy wysoką cenę za decyzje, które kiedyś podjęliśmy. Niektórzy z nas również tę najwyższą. – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Ale nie pozwolę, żeby spotkało to Draco.

Rzuciła pełne odrazy spojrzenie na maskę, którą trzymała w dłoni, i skrzywiła się, zanim ponownie założyła ją na twarz. Nie raczyła się nawet z nim pożegnać, po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do grupy najwyższych rangą Śmierciożerców, gdzie znajdowała się jej siostra.

– Pamiętaj – szepnęła. – I bierz się do roboty.

Severus niezwłocznie ruszył do wyjścia, jakby rzeczywiście zamierzał spełnić jej życzenie.

– Czekaj, czekaj, ja też mam dość na dzisiaj.

Śmierciożerca Numer 3... A co tam, po prostu Nott dołączył do niego tuż za ponurą bramą, którą w międzyczasie porzucił już złowrogi odźwierny, dyskutujący obecnie z Mulciberem możliwość wejścia w długoterminową spółkę w znakomicie rozwijającym się biznesie procentowym. Nott nadal kulał, jednak na świeżym powietrzu wyraźnie poczuł się lepiej – stopniowo powracała do niego pogoda ducha.

– Paskudny wieczór, co? – zagadnął kolegę. – I to akurat ten wieczór!

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Dla mnie każdy jest idealnie taki sam.

– Smutne. Ale to w sumie nie mój interes.

– Zgadza się.

Nott przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie zakłopotany. Sam się zastanawiał, co mu przyszło do głowy, żeby wychodzić za Snape'em. To zawsze tak wyglądało: powiew smutnego nihilizmu i starych fajek.

– Wesołych świąt! – rzucił, zanim z ulgą się aportował.

– Taa... Wesołych.

Severus nieoczekiwanie zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę. Najjaśniejsza na nocnym niebie Psia Gwiazda mrugała na niego urągająco, jakby dobrze wiedziała o czym myślał: „Przynajmniej ten ma już święty spokój, ja też bym chciał". Tysiące mniejszych gwiazdek opadały na ziemię w postaci drobnych płatków śniegu. Osiadały Severusowi na kapturze i ramionach. Pod wpływem impulsu zdjął maskę i teraz miał je również na nosie. Odetchnął głęboko, aż poczuł lód w płucach.

Pomyślał o tym, że uczta w Hogwarcie zapewne dawno się skończyła, więc Dumbledore będzie czekał na niego w gabinecie... A nawet nie tyle na niego, co na kolejną porcję eliksiru hamującego działanie klątwy, który niewiele pomagał. Było za późno i w zasadzie nic już nie można było poradzić – dni dyrektora były policzone. Dlatego usiądą razem w wieży i – święta czy nie – będą do rana dyskutować o tym, co jeszcze trzeba zrobić, żeby uratować świat... Ten sam świat, któremu pewnie wcale a wcale na tym nie zależało. A może tylko Severus projektował na całą ludzkości swoje własne, niewesołe uczucia. Bo wiedział, co go czeka, i nie mógł od tego uciec.

Śnieg nadal padał, powoli zasypując miejsce, w którym Severus jeszcze niedawno stał. Chłodny, obojętny i podlegający prawom przemijania, tak samo jak mistrz eliksirów.


End file.
